Poem Book of a Wandering Raven
by nemaara
Summary: A collection of poems related to natural scenes - mostly centered around Raven, implied RobRae in many of them.
1. Sunrise over the Deep Vale

Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine

I was on vacation somewhere recently and the scenery was pretty inspiring, so I wrote a few poems about some of the various places...

Mostly, these are centered around Raven - no surprise there - and Robin, who makes some guest appearances.

I'll probably post one a day (in addition to working on my other stories so don't complain...) and there are seven in total, so yeah... '-'

* * *

Morning light, breaking through the shadowed leaves.

Though the deep, deep valley, vibrant color cleaves.

Birds call, banishing the night, slowly, slowly, taking flight,

Into the rising white from the sun's fair-eyed sight.

Violet eyes open with the coming of the new day,

Reflecting, in those darkened irises, the pink and crimson ray -

From daybreak, cascading over the darkened vale,

Shining on her ivory skin, a radiance oh so pale.

Breath of fresh life, she sniffs at the air,

Eyes glowing with delight, wind blowing through her hair.

Half shadowed, half bright, she stands, a motionless raven,

Here in this secluded valley, a solitary haven.

Around, the trees rustle; around, the forest stirs,

And softly, softly, the earth murmurs.

She sings gently, she smiles;

She looks up at the light streaming through the leafy tiles;

Like a bird, a raven, she rises from the ground,

And alights upon a branch without a sound.

Looking far, far out past twin mountain peaks,

Above which the sun's half-circled body leaks.

Peaceful morning glory, a new dawn,

New beginnings, the painted sky - hope drawn.

The promise of life, risen in glorious daybreak,

In her eyes reflected, shimmering surface of the lake.

Over the deep, deep vale, the tranquil sunrise,

Above the forest dale, she flies;

Soaring in the sky, where the clouds are blushed with vivid hues,

Freedom unbound, open sky, different paths of life to choose;

For her, the dawn, above the dark, dark trees,

Hope embodied, tangible freedom in what she sees.

At this moment, only now, with the infant sun,

Before the day sets in and the night is done;

Only in this instance does she feel so free -

Unbound, liberated, above the leafy sea -

Soaring in the skies,

Basking in the pale sunrise.


	2. Geyser

Disclaimer: Nothing from Teen Titans is mine.

For those curious people... this poem is three petrarchan sonnets and an elizabethan sonnet mashed together. Poetry terminology...

* * *

White clouds of steam are rising from the ground,

A misted veil, a heated cloud of smoke,

The fumes of reeking sulfur make her choke,

She moves to leave but someone makes a sound;

She frowns and turns, back toward the steaming mound,

An eager smile; twinkling eyes and - poke!

She jumps and glares; he grins and runs for broke,

But both look back as water starts to pound.

Beneath their feet there is a rumbling din-

They pause, a little startled - quite surprised -

When streams of water flow - and out they pour;

But just the puny flows, so small, so thin -

How boring, so she says, how tinily sized,

Hold on - replies her friend - a little more.

I'm bored - You're usually patient - Not right now -

Just wait a bit - There's nothing going on -

It's tense - It's being lazy - Just withdrawn -

I'm not inclined to wait - Okay then ciao.

She waits a second hoping it'll go pow;

It's bubbling out, across the sandy lawn,

But still no blast; by now her patience's drawn-

She steps away - he laughs and lifts a brow:

It's coming! - Really? - Look! - She turns and frowns -

It's only steaming - No, just wait, look there! -

I don't see any - oh - she stops and gasps;

A blast goes up - then down - a shower of gowns -

The start; it spits and sputters, and blows, a flare -

Of water, flying up; the geyser rasps.

Beside, her friend looks up and through his mask,

He sees the water fly; he turns - he smirks,

She rolls her eyes and says - It has its perks;

It's awesome, don't you think? - Why do you ask?

Just want you to enjoy - Sounds like a task -

He laughs - I hate to show you stuff that irks -

It's fine - You're bored - It's nice- Whatever works,

For you - she looks back at the boiling flask;

The water rises swiftly into the air,

High up, a spurt of heated water soars,

Up toward the sky, unending streams do fly -

A vast explosion rocks the ground and ere

Its end, the basin's floor then opens its doors -

Out rush the mighty waters up so high.

She laughs - the sight is all delight - it excites;

The thousand gallons rushing toward the skies -

The crystalline droplets steaming in the heights,

It sparkles in the air, it stays and flies;

He grins - You like it, right? - she shakes her head.

But smiles still - he sees and knows she's pleased -

He's happy too - even with it unsaid -

She knows he cares even if she was teased;

But patience is the story of her life -

It's helped her make a friend who holds her dear,

Who help her deal with all her dismal strife;

It's rare but sometimes life brings vibrant cheer -

Much like the geyser, dormant for so long,

Then bursting forth with lively, vigorous song.


	3. River in the Trees

Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine

Free verse poetry this time, 'cause it's a river.

* * *

Flowing, flowing, gracefully wandering through the trees;

It meanders here and there, shaded by the mellow leaves.

Peaceful, tranquil - she wishes she could be -

Like the gently curving waters, roaming, roving through the forests;

With the cooling breeze rippling through the fluid mirrors,

Patches of darkness and light, shadow and white, blurred, yet so pristinely clear...

A mosaic of life and water, running so smooth, so quiet, but bare -

The streaming water, the running river, by her feet, flowing near.

Closer, closer, she dips her feet in, in the river's knee,

The water cool and soothing around her ankles, lapping softly.

Boiling rage, jagged rocks, disturbs the river's path -

Disrupted peace, the ragged streams, she frowns, perturbed.

The tranquil stream hits obstructing earth -

Transformed from a stream into rapids,

Irregular beats, intermittent pulses,

Sometimes fast, sometimes slow, agitated waters flow.

A hand on her shoulder - her eyes, they widen, just slightly;

She knows, instinctively, who it is, even if he, she does not see -

And at once, she feels the tension relieve.

The uneven heartbeat - subsiding now that her friend is near,

The torrent of water, calm again - without shear.

The river flows past, its sparkling waters so fair -

Sometimes fast, sometimes slow, but always returned to its tranquil stream -

She wonders, briefly, why she cannot be so serene;

And breathing deeply, bends her head down toward the water's gleam...

It's cool against her face, it's wonderfully calming -

She's tempted to wade in - the river's calling...

A hand holds on her shoulder preventing her falling -

A laugh - he knows she's entranced by the river's lolling;

He steps back to give her space, leaving her alone with the crystal spring,

In the forest, reflected by the water's sheen,

Where the leaves grow thick and green - with dew, they shine.

She turns and smiles - he always knows what's on her mind;

She loves that he willingly gives her alone time -

To meditate in the placid river shrine,

To clear her head and feel the serenity of the divine.


	4. Prismatic Spring

Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine.

Another closed form poem - this one is written in something called the Onegin stanza.

* * *

The vivid colors spiral brightly,

A picture painted many hues,

Mosaic rippling outward lightly,

Of reds and greens and deep, deep blues.

A pool that, dyed in colorful circles,

Spreads out, a shimmering lake of purples.

A girl stares at the tinted pond;

To her, it seems the rings respond.

Divergent hues, the bands of color,

Distinct and separate, each unique,

And each an independent streak -

But isolated each seems smaller;

Apart, they're not much on their own,

Each ring seems so forlorn, alone -

The separate portions, lonesome segments,

But merely pieces of the whole,

Disparate tones, parts of her soul;

Alone, they're naught but pitiful fragments -

Although, it's true, they are vivacious,

They're full of energy; audacious,

Flirtatious, gracious, sometimes sad,

Still others rude, some easily mad;

Reflected in the lively tincture -

Expressive color, vibrant rings,

The dazzling water practically sings -

A mural, painting, spirited picture;

But not apart, they're all too plain;

Together, then, they keep her sane.

Prismatic spring, vibrant painting,

With all its colors, it's complete,

Without, it's just a plain blank sheet,

With all its rare uniqueness fading.

Like her, its rings are only pieces,

The fragments that her soul releases.

Alone, they're naught but stereotypes,

Conjoined, they form the rainbow's stripes;

Her separate pieces, each a copy,

They're all the portions of her mind,

The different sides, when all combined,

Make up the being of her body -

Just like the iridescent spring,

Full unity, the waters bring.


	5. Summit

Disclaimer: Nothing from Teen Titans is mine

The shortest of these poems... done in semi-free verse, but it has a certain structure to it.

* * *

High, high in the mountains, reaching toward the deep, blue sky,

Atop the world, the summit's reach, she stands, feeling as if she flies -

Beneath, the world spreads out - a panoramic view,

Breathtaking, glorious, the whole land spreads out before her -

Below, in the grassy plain, with patches of trees, a river cuts through,

The wind blows calmly through the leaves of the conifers.

Everything seen at once, the entire landscape -

With all its varied features and contours,

Where the valleys cut the mountains agape,

And on the lakeshore, the grass flows in the moors.

High, high above everything, the wind blows smoothly in her hair.

Here, everything feels so free, away from the troubled world -

It's all so far away, and here, everything seems so fair;

For once, up here, she feels at peace, so tranquil;

Up here, above everything else, up so high,

Where everything can be caught in the gaze of her violet eyes.

* * *

It's strange - she normally feels forsaken in the pits of hell,

Where there's naught but suffering, where demons dwell;

So it's weird, that she's here, atop the mountain peak,

Away from her normal life - her life so bleak.

Strange, that she's risen from hell, but then again,

She's had the help of all her friends -

She's not alone, that she knows -

Not here, caught up in devotion's throes.

* * *

She's only escaped from hell's death hole,

Because she has such a devoted friend;

He stands beside her, never faltering, he's half her soul,

He's always there to support her, he's always there to help her wounds mend.

* * *

It's only because of him that she can be here, to witness this glorious view;

There's no words that can express her gratitude.

* * *

And so it's silent, as they hold hands, together atop the mountain peak.


	6. Waterfall

Disclaimer: Teen Titans isn't mine

Still more free verse...

* * *

At first, nothing except a thundering sound -

Not loud, not sinister, but whole and round.

A distant roar, from where the waters rebound,

It slips through the forest, echoing all around.

Nearer, nearer, across the moist ground,

She travels closer, toward the water's pale crown.

And there, at last, above the stream where its roots are sown,

Falling, falling, cascading down, it forms a pure, stark white gown.

At its crest, its ivory brow,

Where the curved waters bow,

The shaded falls form a translucent cowl.

And there they scowl, with thunderous noise howl,

With tremendous power from its misted veil.

Intense energy, but not a destructive hail,

It's strong, not harsh, lively and hale.

Towards its crest up to the rock edge high,

From whence comes the watery cry,

There, toward the rushing water does she fly.

To where the rocks and water fight,

But not with any malicious spite,

Where all is colored a gleaming white.

It's not unlike herself, the patches of shadow and light,

Power without harm, protective might.

It shades the life below its liquid gate,

And even despite its tremendous weight,

The water proves to be a valuable mate;

From far away , from the river's throat,

The water runs smoothly, in a controlled float.

Down the river there it flows,

Calmly, suppressed, level and slow.

But as it reaches the roaring falls,

For a moment it stalls;

Near the thin rocks it slows to a pressured crawl.

Then all's let loose watery assault,

Until it hits the bottom - there it halts.

It reminds her of how her powers come out,

Sometimes not at all, sometimes in a powerful gout,

It's a perfect balance of release and control,

The twin sides to her bipolar soul.

She sheds her clothes, steps in; swims about like an otter -

Around her is naught but cool, clear water.

Down the falls she goes, where all about it's all a blur,

Of clear fluid and roaring purrs.

Powerful, pressing, but not unpleasant, there she hovers,

In mid air, suspended by her powers,

Viewing the world through the veil of rushing waters,

Feeling calm, content in the midst of the waterfalls.


	7. Mountains at Sunset

Disclaimer: Nothing from Teen Titans is mine.

The final poem, a sestina. Hope you enjoyed~

* * *

In mountains capped with ivory rime,

There does the sun shine red,

Glowing warmly over the distant horizon,

Above the richly hued peaks,

Where two solitary figures stand,

Alone but together.

Atop the high, high mountain peaks, there together,

Amidst the pristine whiteness, where all is naught but rime,

High in the air, high up, with each other where the mountains stand,

He gives her a light kiss; she smiles warmly, her cheeks glow red -

Devotion, here in the most gloriously colored of all scenes, their affection peaks,

And their twin eyes gaze far, far over the horizon.

The sun dips low, half beneath the horizon,

Where sky and earth meet together,

Not like day where it peaks,

High in the airy sky above the rime;

Not bright, but red,

Fallen from its lofty stand.

They watch it, together, atop it all, high in the mountain's stand,

And though it's fading, their eyes are fixed toward the new horizon,

Where everything is glowing richly, beautifully hued red;

There they stand, a pair of kindred souls, alone but together,

Both lost, cut deep in the wintry shroud of the white, white rime,

Yet still, they survive, at once fallen, at once striding along the mountain peaks.

Where all emotion peaks -

Where everything falls but rises to stand,

Where simultaneous warmth and rime,

Meet high above the horizon,

Meet there in the peaks, together,

Meet together and glow richly red.

Atop the peaks, together, the pair of kindred souls, black and red,

Amid the convolution there is harmony, where strife and devotion peaks,

The pair of paradoxical souls meet the land where everything comes together;

Everything that falls, inevitably, but some come back to stand,

From far, far beneath the land, below the horizon,

Back toward the high, high mountain peaks of rime.

Where white and red meet, the two figures stand,

Where the high peaks meet the deep, deep horizon,

Where the rime grows thick and still they stand there, together.


End file.
